1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighted steering wheels and more particularly pertains to a new lighted steering wheel for illuminating the steering wheel of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lighted steering wheels is known in the prior art. More specifically, lighted steering wheels heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,782; U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,307; U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,655; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 103,962; U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,707; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,164.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new lighted steering wheel. The inventive device includes an outer ring defining a central space has a center. A hub for mounting to a steering column of a vehicle is located in the central space. A plurality of elongate spokes radially extend between the outer ring and the hub in the central space. The outer ring and the spokes comprise a translucent material for permitting the passage of light therethrough. An outer light source is provided in the outer ring. The outer light source has an elongate portion extending into a first of the spokes. A pair of elongate light sources. One of the elongate light sources is provided in a second of the spokes and another of the elongate light sources is provided in a third of the spokes. The outer light source and the elongate light sources are electrically connected together.
In these respects, the lighted steering wheel according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of illuminating the steering wheel of a vehicle.